Gemini Soul T1 – Dans l'Ombre du Futur
by Caelys
Summary: Samaël et Nayati sont deux êtres que tout oppose : l'un est humain, dernier descendant d'un ordre antique possédant un don hérité de Dialga lui-même tandis l'autre est un pokémon, simple massko maitrisant l'aura. Pourtant, c'est ensemble qu'ils achèveront la quête qu'avaient entreprit leurs parents : empêcher la Paralysie Temporelle Planétaire en modifiant le cour du temps !
1. Prologue - Trahison

**Bien le bonjour - ou bonsoir s'il fait nuit - à vous, ami lecteur ! Si vous êtes là, c'est que l'épopée de Nayati et Samaël a attiré votre curiosité. Quoi ? Je vous empêche de vous plonger dans l'histoire parce que je vous gène ?**

**...Bien. Soit. Je vais me taire. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

**~Prologue - Trahison~**

Nayati se préparait rapidement, il ne tenait pas à manquer ne serait-ce qu'une minute du cours d'aujourd'hui. Cette notion du temps avait, certes, perdu tout son sens maintenant que le temps s'était figé dans une fraction de seconde mais pour ce jeune arcko de sept ans et quelques mois, le temps s'écoulait normalement.

Il noua son bandeau noir autour de son épaule gauche, cachant ainsi l'hideuse marque de naissance qui s'y trouvait, prit son sac, fourra à l'intérieur divers cahier bien remplis, sa plume-feuille et tendit la main pour saisir sa fiole d'encre de Baie Oran posée sur son bureau de bois. Il s'aperçut cependant qu'elle était vide, l'ayant finie hier.

Effrayé à l'idée d'être en retard, Nayati descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre, manqua de bousculer sa mère dans le hall, et fila droit vers la serre de son père, située derrière leur maison. Le petit gecko espérait qu'il avait récolté des Baies Oran récemment, cela lui éviterait de perdre du temps en achetant une fiole d'encre à trente pokés la pièce sur la Grande-Place du village, Bourg-Rouage.

\- **Papa**, l'appela l'arcko en pénétrant dans la serre, **j'ai plus d'encre !**

Le jungko, jusque-là occupé à chouchouter ses plants de baies, leva la tête, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- **Heureusement que l'un de nous deux est organisé dans ce cas**, le taquina Nosh, les yeux rieurs.  
\- **Je suis organisé ! Je n'ai juste pas fait attention au contenu de ma fiole, c'est tout !**

L'enfant pokémon avait gonflé ses joues à la manière d'un tarpaud et avait croisé les bras d'un air boudeur. Le pokémon jungle laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un regard blasé de son fils.

\- **Le cours d'aujourd'hui doit être passionnant pour que tu sois aussi pressé**, lâcha Nosh après s'être calmé.  
\- **Passionnant est le juste mot pour définir ce cours, oui. Dame Kara va nous expliquer comment était Pokeworld avant, pourquoi il est devenu comme ça et qui l'a rendu comme ça !**

Le sourire de l'adulte s'effaça à ces mots tandis que ses yeux s'assombrirent mais Nayati ne le remarqua pas, plongé dans ses rêveries.

Car oui, le petit arcko rêvait de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur Dialga. D'abord parce que sa famille l'a servi depuis des générations, puis parce qu'il aurait enfin le respect qui lui est dû et surtout, il pourra défendre ses proches de ces fous qui souhaitaient tous les tuer !

\- **...Bon ! Viens là, Nayati, je vais te montrer comment faire pour avoir de l'encre**, dit Nosh, le tirant de ses pensées.  
\- **Mais euuh... Je n'aime pas tes trucs de guérisseur, je préfère mes leçons de combat avec maman.**  
\- **Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu verras... un jour, tu me remercieras.**  
\- **J'aimerai bien voir ça !** répliqua le petit reptile d'un sourire narquois.

Néanmoins, Nayati franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son père et s'assit docilement face à lui, attendant ses instructions. Celui-ci le dévisagea pendant un bref instant, comme s'il cherchait à le sonder du regard. L'arcko gigota, mal à l'aise.

Nosh parut s'en rendre compte car il détourna les yeux aussitôt et secoua la tête. Des lianes grimpantes lui apportèrent un presse-baie et un entonnoir, sous le regard admiratif de son fils.

\- **Trop cool ! Je peux faire ça moi aussi ?** s'écria ce dernier, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- **Bien sûr**, confirma le jungko, amusé. **Il suffirait que je te l'enseigne mais je doute que tu aies la patience nécessaire. En plus, c'est un truc de guérisseur.**  
\- **Dommage... J'aurais bien aimé intégrer ça à mon style de combat. Mais c'est pas grave, je trouverai quelque chose d'aussi cool que tes pouvoirs de guérisseur !**

Le père et le fils échangèrent un sourire, l'air complice.

Puis, sous les directives de Nosh, Nayati pressa quelques Baies Oran avec le presse-baie et versa ensuite le jus dans sa fiole grâce à l'entonnoir. Content, l'arcko remercia son père avant de retourner dans sa chambre chercher son sac pour finalement filer à l'académie, seul lieu de Bourg-Rouage où l'on étudiait.

Sa classe était relativement petite car elle n'était composée que de cinq élèves, lui compris, pour un professeur : Dame Kara, une momartik. Mais tant mieux, pensait l'enfant, elle était plus accessible.  
D'ailleurs, deux de ses camarades n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Deux pokémons qui ne venaient que rarement parce qu'ils trouvaient qu'étudier, c'était nul. Et puisqu'ils étaient du genre à perturber les cours lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient, c'était mieux comme ça.

Kara l'invita, d'un geste de la main, à entrer. Nayati, resté jusqu'à là sur le seuil de la pièce, courut s'installer à son pupitre. S'armant de sa plume-feuille et d'un cahier vierge, l'arcko se tenait prêt à retranscrire la moindre parole de la momartik. Celle-ci, voyant que ses élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres, entama son cours.

\- **Il y a bien longtemps, **commença t-elle, **lorsque la Paralysie Temporelle Planétaire n'avait encore pas englobé notre monde dans les ténèbres et que le temps s'écoulait, cette région fut cachée des yeux des humains grâce à un deoxys, un subordonné de Palkia, le Maître de l'Espace. Lui et son frère Dialga, nous ont tenu à l'écart des humains pour notre propre bien car voyez-vous, les enfants, cette espèce n'apportait que mort et désolation sur les autres pokémons demeurant à leurs cotés. Et... oui, Eagle ?**

Nayati leva la tête de son cahier pour fixé le jeune furaiglon, agacé. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'écouter ?

\- **Les pokémons qui vivent avec les humains... ils parlent ?**  
\- **Eagle...**, soupira une évoli, contrariée. **Tu ne suis pas les cours ou quoi ? Dame Kara nous a expliqué qu'à leur contact, nos frères pokémons avaient perdu leur capacité à parler. Ils ne sont guère plus que des domestiques à leurs yeux, à l'instar de ces animaux sans cervelle dont ils se nourrissent.**  
\- **Je vois que tu as bien retenu notre précédente leçon, Ava**, remarqua la momartik qui semblait sourire, au ton de sa voix. **C'est très bien.**

L'arcko fusilla ses camarades du regard, c'était lui qui devait être remarqué en étant le plus obéissant et studieux que possible afin d'être choisis parmi les Partisans du Seigneur Dialga, pas eux ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, c'était hors de question !

\- **Donc Caelestis, Concordia et Irispera sont les seuls endroits où les pokémons parlent et n'ont jamais eu à souffrir de la proximité des humains. Ça nous a bien réussi d'ailleurs, vu le nombre d'années de paix que nous avons eu comparés à eux. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Dame Kara...**  
\- **Qu'est-ce donc, Nayati ?**  
\- **Pourquoi les fait-on venir ici, à la Cour des Condamnés ? On pourrait les laisser s'entretuer, non ? Ils le méritent, après tout.**

Les piaillements choqués de l'oiseau ne parvinrent à atteindre l'arcko, de même que le regard intrigué de la petite renarde. Son attention était rivée sur la pokémon spectre, guettant sa réaction.

Celle-ci plissa légèrement les yeux, fixant intensément son jeune élève, devinant aisément son raisonnement.

\- **Que veux-tu dire par là ?** l'interrogea t-elle, l'invitant à développer sa pensée.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du gecko, il savait qu'elle le testait.

\- **Vous avez dit, il y a de cela une semaine, que les humains avaient commis un crime si grave que même Arceus le Tout-Puissant ne pourrait leur pardonner. Et la chose la plus grave qui soit jamais arrivé, c'est la destruction de la Tour du Temps. Donc, j'en ai conclu qu'ils en étaient responsables.**

La momartik se retint de rire. Cet arcko était, décidément, le meilleur élève qu'elle ait eu depuis ses débuts dans l'enseignement !

\- **Tout juste, Nayati, ce sont bel et bien les humains qui ont provoqués la PTP. Cependant, Caelestis et les Terres Illusoires étaient cachés à cette époque, donc non visible pour eux. Ils n'auraient pu accomplir cela seuls.**

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Nayati échangea un regard avec Ava. La même expression d'horreur qu'il abordait recouvrait sa figure. Eagle, lui, semblait tout simplement perdu. Il y avait de quoi en même temps. Un dieu avait aidé les humains à commettre ce méfait !

\- **Ce n'est pas possible...**, gémit l'évoli, la respiration saccagée, en proie à la panique. **Ils sont sensés être incorruptibles...**  
\- **Arceus est incorruptible**, rétorqua le pokémon plante, **pas ses fils ! Et parmi eux, seul Giratina est capable d'une telle abomination.**  
\- **Tu as encore vu juste, Nayati !** le complimenta Kara. **Giratina le Maître des Dimensions et Aiyanna la traitresse, sa complice, ont aidé les humains. Détruire la tour fut pour eux un jeu d'enfant car c'est là le seul et unique domaine où ils excellent.**

Bien que ce ne fût pas visible, l'arcko pâlit. Le nom d'Aiyanna ne lui était pas inconnu, bien au contraire ! C'était une célébi shiny – donc rose – travaillant au service du Seigneur Dialga, une déesse mineure du panthéon, une voyageuse intemporelle, qui apparaissait souvent dans les récits que son père lui racontait avant de s'endormir. Jamais cependant, il n'avait parlé d'elle comme une traitresse, plutôt comme une amie de longue date. Et cela le chiffonnait beaucoup...

Nayati n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage : Kara reprenait le cours là où elle l'avait laissé. Trempant rapidement sa plume-feuille dans sa fiole pour la réapprovisionner en encre et retranscrivit de nouveau chaque parole de la momartik.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la fin du cours, l'arcko prit le chemin du retour en sifflotant joyeusement, certain de sa future admission au sein de l'armée du Seigneur Dialga.

À ce moment-là, jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que ce qu'il verrait scellerait son destin... pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

* * *

Nosh regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, jetant un œil au sentier menant à Bourg-Rouage d'où son fils ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il était nerveux et il avait une bonne raison de l'être.

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit humain qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, inconscient de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Cacher et héberger un humain chez soi était déjà un crime grave, passible de mort, mais rejoindre les rebelles Luxen...

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos du pokémon jungle. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que leur ferait subir Dialga s'il les attrapait, lui et sa compagne. Celle-ci posa sa main sur son épaule et la lui pressa doucement pour attirer son attention.

\- **Nous devons partir maintenant**, lui conseilla la femelle jungko, **tant qu'il est encore temps.**  
\- **Lune...**, commença Nosh en se tournant vers elle. **Je sais ce que tu penses de notre fils, qu'il est conditionné selon les concepts de Dialga et que nous l'avons perdu depuis longtemps, ce qui est probablement vrai mais... Nayati est et sera toujours notre enfant quelques soient les actes qu'il commettra. Nous n'avons pas le droit de l'abandonner sans un mot !**

Lune soupira. Elle comprenait le sentiment de son compagnon car elle-même ressentait cette sensation d'abandon qui l'oppressait. Seulement, elle avait vu l'arcko changer au fil des ans, jusqu'à ne plus reconnaître leur propre fils. D'un adorable et gentil arcko, Nayati s'était transformé en un fanatique ne jurant et vivant plus que par les lois de leur Maitre devenu fou par bien des égards.

\- **...Ça vaudrait peut-être mieux, au moins il ne nous verrait comme des traîtres. Et puis, il sera en de bonnes mains**, ajouta t-elle en souriant tristement.

Nosh hocha la tête, reportant à nouveau son attention sur le nourrisson. Dire qu'ils cédaient – peut-être – leur fils à la bête primale pour élever cet humain, un soit disant sauveur du monde...

\- **_Trop tard,_** déclara la voix télépathique du deoxys resté en retrait. **_Il est là._**

Les deux jungkos échangèrent un regard empli de crainte et d'appréhension, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Effectivement, Nayati se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, l'air décomposé et livide.

Nosh voulut s'approcher, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais fut pétrifié par le regard que lui jeta l'arcko. Un mélange de dégout, de mépris, de haine et d'horreur.

\- **Ne m'approchez pas**, siffla dangereusement le petit gecko, **perfides pokémons !**

Si Lune s'était attendue à ce genre de réactions, ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon qui fut profondément blessé et choqué par le comportement de leur fils.

\- **Vous êtes choqués, infâmes félons ?** continua t-il d'une voix doucereuse. **C'est pourtant moi qui devrais être choqué ! Je découvre que ceux qui m'ont servi de parents durant sept ans ne sont rien de plus que des hérétiques, des sales traîtres de la pire espèce ! Et vous avez renié votre dieu pour quoi ?! Pour cette larve humaine, cette... créature que vous avez sûrement fait évader de la Cour des Condamnés?!** cracha Nayati en montrant le bébé dormant toujours dans les bras de son père.

\- **Fils...**, tenta de s'expliquer ce dernier avant d'être coupé par Nayati.  
\- **JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FILS, TRAITRES !** hurla l'enfant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, alertant ainsi tous les pokémons de Bourg-Rouage. **ET PUIS DE TOUTE FAÇON, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE AMOUR, CELUI DU SEIGNEUR DIALGA ME SUFFIRA !**

Par dessus les cris de l'arcko, des milliers de pas raisonnaient non loin tel le tonnerre fracassant. Il s'agissait d'une armée, comprit Nosh. Celle de Dialga.

Tandis que l'humain commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, le jungko lança à ses deux compères un regard entendu. Il était temps de partir. Aussitôt, le deoxys traversa la pièce et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules de jungkos. Tous trois disparurent soudainement, laissant flotter derrière eux l'ultime phrase d'excuse d'un père à son fils.

\- **Je suis désolé, Nayati... infiniment désolé...****  
**

* * *

**Vous voilà désormais familiarisez avec l'un de nos deux héros, Nayati ! Ses parents ont recueillit un bébé humain et rejoint les Luxen en laissant leur fils au Seigneur Dialga. Auraient-ils dû rendre l'humain à leur dieu et garder leur enfant ? Ou au contraire, ont-ils eu raison d'abandonner Nayati au Seigneur du Temps pour élever un humain qui serait apparemment celui qui mettrait fin à la PTP ?**

**Quoiqu'il vous viennent à l'esprit, laissez un commentaire et développez vos idées ou théories. A la prochaine !**

**-Caelys**


	2. Chapitre I - Les aspirants

**Voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;D**

* * *

**~Chapitre I - Les aspirants~**

_Dix ans plus tard..._

Les coups fusaient dans la salle d'entrainement. Celle-ci, si vaste qu'elle semblait infinie la première fois qu'on y pénétrait, possédait d'immenses murs entièrement remplis de fines gravures qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des veines géantes. Loin de dénaturer la salle aux antiques colonnes, les estampes orangées ne faisaient qu'accentuer son air ancien et mystérieux...

De même que la singulière lueur qui s'en dégageait, pulsant au rythme du ballet orchestré par Ava et Nayati.

Ces derniers, peu de temps après le départ des deux déchus et de la larve humaine qu'ils avaient fait évader, avaient participé à la cérémonie de recrutement où le Seigneur Dialga choisissait ceux qui deviendraient ses futurs Partisans une fois après avoir discuté avec les professeurs de l'académie, bien sûr.

Eagle, jugé trop incompétent et naïf pour servir le dieu, était parti en vadrouille sur Caelestis pour « trouver sa voie », selon ses propres dires. De temps à autre, son absence pesait sur les épaules de la petite évoli mais celle-ci pouvait toujours compter sur l'arcko, qui au fil des ans, était progressivement devenu son meilleur ami.

De plus, eux, n'étant encore que simples aspirants, avaient dû subir un entrainement rigoureux et harassant durant dix longues années afin de se préparer à l'Épreuve que leur imposerait la divinité d'ici quelques heures. C'était un événement particulièrement important dans la vie d'un aspirant, en cas d'échec comme de victoire. Ceux qui échouaient étaient bannis des Terres Illusoires, condamnés à errer sur le reste du monde où la plupart des pokémons furent devenus de simples bêtes sauvages, rendus fous à cause de ces ténèbres perpétuelles dans lesquelles les avaient plongé les Luxen. Et pour ceux qui réussissaient l'Épreuve, en plus d'avoir officiellement rejoint les Partisans, recevaient également le don d'éternité.

Qu'est-ce que le don d'éternité ? C'était un présent que le Seigneur Dialga offrait à tous ses Partisans le jour de leur intronisation. Il leur permettait de vivre éternellement, d'où son nom, mais ne les rendait pas immortels pour autant. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient si durement entrainés par leur mentor respectif depuis toutes ces longues années. Pour survivre aux Luxen car ces derniers, réputés pour leur folie meurtrière, tuaient tous les serviteurs du maitre du Temps qui avaient le malheur d'être capturés.

Nayati esquiva le coup que lui destinait l'évoli et lui rendit un crochet du droit, l'envoyant ainsi valser à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle se cogna contre une colonne. Et l'arcko, profitant du fait qu'elle était encore trop sonnée pour bouger, s'approcha sans un bruit en marchant sur le mur. Une de ses capacités préférées après celle de pouvoir manipuler les plantes à sa guise, bien que celle-là, il n'avait jamais pu l'apprendre puisque...

Le gecko se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne devait pas penser à eux ! Il n'en avait plus le droit ! Ces traitres avaient bafoué l'ordre établi par le Seigneur Dialga, par conséquence, ils n'étaient plus rien à ses yeux sinon des ennemis qu'il devra un jour supprimer de la surface de la terre pour assurer sa survie.

Un mouvement violet attira soudainement son attention. Elle avait osé...

Nayati sauta, échappant de justesse la droite empoisonnée que lui destinait sa partenaire d'entrainement, et s'accrocha fermement au plafond à l'aide de ses pattes. Il était bien conscient qu'il lui avait demandé d'y aller à fond mais quand même ! _C'est pas parce que je ne suis plus concentré qu'elle doit essayer de me toucher avec du poison ! Elle le sait, pourtant, que ça peut me tuer en quelques minutes..._ songea l'adolescent, renfrogné.

\- **Bah alors**, fit justement Ava depuis le sol, **qui y a t-il, Nayati ? Tu veux qu'on arrête le combat ?**  
\- **Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je ne compte pas laisser passer cette chance de pouvoir te faire mordre la poussière une dernière fois avant l'Épreuve, on reprend !**  
\- **Je savais que tu dirais ça**, se moqua t-elle gentiment. **Par contre, je doute que tu puisses grimper aux murs maintenant.**

Cette affirmation lui fit froncer les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle ne l'avait pas touché pourtant. À moins que...

\- **J'ai gagné le pari,** ajouta t-elle avec un sourire non-dissimulé.

Un spasme qui le décolla presque du plafond répondit à sa question muette. De plus, il vit du coin de l'oeil que sa main, jusqu'à son coude, prenait une teinte mauve et semblait même bouillir de l'intérieur. S'il ne redescendait pas dans les secondes qui suivraient, le jeune gecko s'écraserait sur le sol.

\- **Je vois...**, dit-il avec difficulté car chaque inspiration lui apportait un peu plus de souffrance. **Tu voulais un combat à arme égale, hein ?**  
\- **Hmm**, acquiesça la petite évoli.  
\- **Et... t'étais obligée de... m'le demander avec une attaque Toxik ?!**

Ava haussa les épaules et rétorqua simplement :

\- **Que vaut la vie si on ne prend pas la peine de la mettre en danger ?**

L'arcko aurait volontiers médité sur la question et continuer cet discussion philosophique mais la douleur omniprésente du poison remontant son bras droit lui rappelait que ce n'était pas le moment.

**\- Bon... puisque tu le veux..., tu l'auras.**

Sur ces mots, Nayati descendit en se laissant glisser sur la colonne la plus proche pour rejoindre son amie - qui lui tendit une Baie Pêcha qu'il s'empressa d'ingurgiter - et le combat reprit de plus belle sous les regards bienveillants d'un noctunoir et d'un lucario.

* * *

\- **Entre, Yami**, fit une voix aussi profonde et vieille que le temps lui-même.

Un absol ailé au regard ardent pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas léger, un sourire mystérieux peigné sur son visage, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'imposant dragon bleu nuit aux veines oranges qu'était le Seigneur Dialga.

\- **Vous avez demandé à me voir, Seigneur Dialga ?**

Le maître du Temps hocha de sa lourde tête.

\- **Le jour fatidique est arrivé pour nos jeunes aspirants. Parle-moi du petit Nayati, est-il prêt à éradiquer les Luxen jusqu'aux derniers ?**  
\- **Il est prêt depuis qu'il a vu ses félons honnis lui tourner le dos, Seigneur, mais même s'il beaucoup entrainé ces dix dernières années d'après ce que j'en ai vu, il aurait besoin de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on lui a enseigné.**  
\- **Je vois où tu veux en venir... et ça tombe bien car certains de mes espions ont surprit la discussion d'un petit duo de Luxen composé d'un zorua et d'une roussil. Ils doivent se rendre au Temple Alakazam, là où réside un vieil alakazam du nom de Sage, pour obtenir des informations sur la Paralysie Temporelle Planétaire. Et durant l'évaluation de Nayati, tu vérifieras si les rumeurs concernant l'humain sont véridiques.**  
\- **Celles disant qu'il effectue désormais des missions ?**  
\- **Celles-ci mêmes**, confirma Dialga. **S'il n'est parmi eux, amène-les-moi. Je saurai les faire parler.**  
\- **Mort ou vifs ?**  
\- **Peu m'importe, Yami, du moment que tu me les ramènes.**  
\- **Entendu. Cela sera fait selon votre désir, Seigneur Dialga**, acquiesça l'absol en s'agenouillant devant la divinité.  
\- **Tu peux disposer à présent. Va prévenir les aspirants et leurs mentors, l'heure de l'Épreuve est venue !**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une obscure forêt principalement peuplée de pokémons spectres, une étrange silhouette courrait sous les arbres devenus noirs et angoissants. Elle s'arrêta subitement au beau milieu des sous-bois et dirigea son regard océan vers les ruines de l'édifice qui fut jadis la Tour du Temps.

\- **Je sais que tu me hais du plus profond que ton cœur et que tu désires ma mort mais j'espère, quelque soit ta voie, que tu seras heureux... grand-frère.**

Puis, comme si elle avait entendu quelqu'un l'interpeller, la silhouette se détourna des ruines flottantes non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard et s'engouffra dans la pénombre des bois, laissant planer derrière elle un angoissant silence...

* * *

**Dix ans ont passé depuis le prologue et beaucoup de choses ont changé... Nayati et Ava sont devenus aspirants et se préparent à devenir Partisans. Mais... qui pourrait bien être cette silhouette ? Est-ce un pokémon ? Ou bien un spectre ?**

**Quoiqu'il vous vienne à l'esprit, laissez un commentaire et développez vos idées ou théories. A la prochaine !**

**-Caelys**


	3. Chapitre II - L'Epreuve

**Oui, je sais, je suis chiante ! xp**

**Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis du genre perfectionniste alors comme la version précédente ne me plaisait pas, je l'ai refaite ! ;D D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de la nouvelle version du chapitre 2 et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (^^) **

* * *

**~Chapitre II - L'Epreuve~**

Lorsque Yami pénétra dans la salle d'entrainement pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, les deux aspirants combattaient toujours. Ils semblaient si concentrés sur leur duel que l'absol dût attirer leur attention.

– **Il est bon de voir à quel vous êtes dynamiques, aspirants**, commenta-t-il, **mais je vous serais gré de bien vouloir garder cette énergie pour les opposants de notre Seigneur.**

Les concernés cessèrent aussitôt de combattre et se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'échanger un sourire. Puis, ils se précipitèrent vers lui en courant. D'ailleurs, ils s'approchèrent si près que Yami aurait pu compter les étoiles scintillant dans leurs yeux s'il l'avait voulu.

– **Alors L'Epreuve est enfin arrivée ?!** s'écria l'évoli, folle de joie. **Vous savez qui sont nos évaluateurs ? Oh, s'il vous plait, messire Yami, dites-le-nous !**

L'adolescente le regarda droit dans les yeux en baissant ses oreilles et prit un air adorable comme elle savait si bien le faire. Une esquisse de sourire naquit sur le visage du loup ailé. Cette scène lui rappelait tant sa sœur lorsqu'elle essayait de le réconforter…

– **On va enfin pouvoir casser du Luxen !** renchérit l'arcko d'un air enthousiaste, le sortant de ses vieux souvenirs.

– **Ne sois pas si impatient !** le réprimanda Yami. **C'est en fonçant tête baissée que l'on tombe dans le piège de nos ennemis. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

L'enthousiaste du gecko, visiblement douché par ses réprimandassions, s'évapora pour laisser place à la honte, la frustration et la souffrance.

Curieusement Nayati, depuis qu'il avait rejoint les aspirants, essayait d'impressionner l'absol en permanence. Un peu comme s'il pensait que celui-ci parlerait de lui au Seigneur Dialga. Le loup ailé ne comprenait pas vraiment sa motivation mais comptait bien le prendre sous ses ailes pour le modeler comme il l'entendait.

– **De plus**, ajouta-t-il plus calmement, **nous devons attendre vos mentors. Après tout, cette affaire les concerne également.**

Pour accentuer ses dires, le pokémon désastres désigna d'un mouvement de tête le spectre et son compagnon lupin à moitié caché par une des nombreuses colonnes de la salle. Car ces derniers, bien qu'ils avaient dû le sentir arriver avant de le voir – les Partisans se « sentent » entre eux via l'Eternité qu'ils reçoivent du Seigneur Dialga, l'avaient royalement ignoré jusqu'à maintenant. Ces deux là, comme beaucoup sur les Terres Illusoires, ne semblaient pas l'apprécier. Dommage pour eux, Yami n'en avait que faire de ce que ces gens-là pensaient de lui. Il était le bras-droit du dieu de Temps et en tant que tel, les autres lui devaient obéissance. Quant il ordonnait, eux obéissaient, que cela leur plaise ou non. C'était aussi simple que ça.  
Néanmoins, devant son insistance et celle des aspirants, le noctunoir et le lucario finirent par se joindre à eux en gardant le silence, refusant catégoriquement de le saluer. Ce dont l'absol ne s'offusqua pas, ayant l'habitude.

– **Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir annoncer les directives données par notre Seigneur…,** reprit Yami après s'être assuré que tout le monde l'écoutait. **Namarok, tu présideras la cérémonie du recrutement des nouveaux aspirants aux côté de notre dieu.**

Impassible, le lucario dénommé Namarok se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signaler qu'il avait entendu. Malgré tout, le loup ailé le surprit couler un regard interrogateur vers la jeune évolie, son aspirante. Qui s'occuperait de son évaluation ?

– **Ensuite, la jeune Ava se verra évaluer par le mentor de son cher camarade. L'Epreuve que tu passeras se déroulera à la Forêt Crépuscule : un groupe de Luxen a été vu près de nos champs de baies.**

– **J'en ai le sang qui bouillonne… Que j'ai hâte de leur faire face !** s'écria la petite renarde en griffant le sol. **Ils ne feront pas long feu parce que je vais les massacrer !**

– **Je n'en doute pas une seconde**, l'approuva Yami, attendrit. **Tu es une gue-**

– **Ava !** le coupa Namarok d'un ton rude. **Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne seras pas en mesure de tenir, tu risques de décevoir les autres.**

– **J'en suis parfaitement capable, messire Namarok !** rétorqua celle-ci.

– **Chacun en est capable mais il y a une différence entre dire une chose et l'accomplir. Garde cela en tête.**

Maugréant dans sa barbe, l'évoli rejoignit le spectre pour échapper à cette discussion stérile. Durant leur échange, l'ange démoniaque avait gardé le silence. Cependant, ce lucario ne payera rien pour attendre car il avait horreur qu'on l'interrompe au beau milieu d'une phrase !

– **Le prochain qui m'interrompt gagnera un aller simple pour les Plaines de Lumières**, prévint-il d'une voix calme mais lourde de menace.

Bien que lui ne croyait absolument pas à la soi-disant vie de l'âme après la mort, Yami ne se privait jamais de s'en servir pour exercer son contrôle sur son entourage (hormis le Seigneur Dialga, évidemment). Après quelques minutes, les deux aspirants ne purent s'empêcher de trembler de peur tandis que la méfiance s'installa dans les yeux de Namarok. Il sourit intérieurement : jamais il ne lasserait de l'effet qu'il obtenait en disant cette phrase !

– **Bien…**, reprit-il. **Se sera tout, à moins que vous n'ayez des questions.**

L'asbol ailé leur laissa le temps d'absorber l'information. Il avait exprès d'omettre les directives concernant le jeune gecko, autant pour narguer le spectre que pour désemparer l'aspirant. Leur réaction, ainsi que celle de ses deux autres interlocuteurs, ne firent pas attendre.

Ava semblait à la fois interloquée et outrée que son camarade fût oublié, Namarok plissa les yeux, et Nayati ne cessait d'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche tout en le fixait comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Le pauvre devait se demander pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Quant au noctunoir, il plissa également l'œil et consentit finalement à lui adresser la parole.

– _Qui s'occupera d'évaluer Nayati ? _demanda le cyclope par télépathie orale avec soupçon.

– **Le Seigneur Dialga m'a personnellement quémandé de m'en charger**, répondit Yami, indifférent bien qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

– **V-Vous m'en voyez véritablement honoré, messire Yami !** s'exclama le gecko dont la voix la voix tremblait quelque peu à cause de l'émotion. **Je jure sur Arceus le Tout-Puissant de ne pas vous décevoir, ni vous ni le Seigneur Dialga.**

– **La remarque de Namarok veut pour toi également**, rétorqua l'ange démoniaque.

Yami savait que sa phrase l'avait blessé malgré que l'arcko n'en laisse rien paraître. Sachant quelle question viendrait ensuite s'il restait là, l'absol prit congé des deux Partisans et de l'aspirante en faisant signe à l'adolescent de le suivre. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, trop heureux que ce soit lui qui l'évaluait. _Il va rapidement déchanter quand je vais lui expliquer en quoi consiste son Epreuve, _ricana le bras-droit du maitre des lieux.  
Nayati, qui le suivait de près, semblait impatient de pouvoir impressionner son évaluateur car il le submergea de questions :

– **Où va-t-on, messire ? Va-t-on casser du Luxen ? Quel est mon Epreuve ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu en parler devant les autres ? J'ai une Epreuve spéciale ?**

Arrivés au seuil de la salle de téléportation, Yami stoppa brutalement sa marche, faisant ainsi tomber l'arcko qui marchait derrière lui, et se tourna vers l'aspirant.

– **Le Temple Alakazam, non loin des vieilles ruines du Vaisseau Arc-en-ciel sera notre destination**, commença-t-il, **et oui, il y aura des Luxen. Pour le reste, tu devras attendre qu'on soit sur place.**

– **Mais…**

– **Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'ordonne et tu obéis à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles me défier et ainsi prouver que tu tiens de tes félons de parents, chose que tu ne souhaites pas… N'est-ce pas, petit aspirant ?**

L'absol ailé s'était approché de ce dernier pendant qu'il parlait. Tant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du gecko, lequel pouvait à présent bien voir l'ardente flamme brulée dans ses yeux rubis. Cependant, comme Yami s'y attendait, le petit arcko ne put tenir sous son regard ardent et finit par baisser la tête.

– **…Nan messire**, chuchota-t-il. **Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.**

– **Et que souhaites-tu, petit aspirant ?**

Curieusement, là Nayati trouva la force de relever les yeux et d'affronter sans ciller le regard ardent de son évaluateur.

– **Je veux prouver que j'ai ma place ici, auprès de vous et du Seigneur Dialga ! Que je lui suis loyal et que je mérite de devenir un de ses Partisan ! Mais surtout, que je n'ai rien à voir avec ces traitres honnis que vous nommez « mes parents » !**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du loup ailé tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'adolescent. Voilà ce qu'il voulait entendre !

– **Tant mieux car je vais t'offrir une magnifique occasion de nous prouver tout cela, à moi et au Seigneur Dialga… Maintenant viens et ne pose plus de questions.**

– **Oui, messire Yami !**

Sans un mot de plus, Yami guida le petit aspirant dans la salle de téléportation. Celle-ci regroupait d'ailleurs le plus grand nombre de pokémons dans la Tour du Temps. Car c'était par là que pénétraient ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le bonheur de naitre avec le pouvoir que le dieu de l'Espace avait accidentellement légué aux pokémons psy durant la Guerre de Babylon. Ce pouvoir – la téléportation – n'était cependant pas aussi puissant que celui de la divinité car il ne permettait seulement de se téléporté dans des endroits que l'on avait déjà vu. Mais cela restait pratique.

Le bras-droit du dragon intemporel se demandait souvent pourquoi un de ses parents ne possédait ce pouvoir. Vu qu'il se transmettait par le sang, Yami aurait pu voyager par ses propres moyens. Comme sa sœur et son père !  
Son regard se fit soudain lointain, comme s'il se remémorait un vieux souvenir, puis le voile de la nostalgie recouvrit ses yeux. _Kira, ma sœur… Où es-tu passée durant tout ce temps ?_

– **Sire Yami ? Tout va bien ?**

Yami, sortit de ses pensées et de sa nostalgie, posa ses yeux sur Nayati. Ce dernier l'observait, un brin d'inquiétude brillant dans ses pupilles.

– **Ce n'est rien, petit aspirant. Pressons à présent, ces fils de ponchien ne vont pas nous attendre toute la journée.**

N'attendant guère de réponse, l'absol ailé se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les porygons et leur demanda d'une voix sèche de les téléporter au Vaisseau Arc-en-ciel.

* * *

Au Temple Alakazam, justement, un vieil alakazam méditait. Cependant, l'arrivée quelque précipitée d'un groupe de pokémons le tira de sa méditation. On ne pouvait dire que cet érudit soit étonné de recevoir de la visite car il savait qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrait chercher des réponses. Non, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était plutôt le temps que ses visiteurs ont mis pour se poser des questions. Comment diable pouvait-on trouver normal de vivre dans un monde mort et froid que celui-ci ?

– **Salutation Sage**, déclara une voix que le vénérable ancêtre n'avait pas entendu depuis fort longtemps.

L'alakazam prénommé Sage ouvrit enfin ses yeux pour les poser sur l'amphinobi qui lui faisait face.

– **Shinobu…,** répondit Sage avec bienveillance, **te voir réveille en moi la nostalgie des Temps Jadis. Que deviennent Aaron et l'équipe de ton frère ainé ?**

– **Aaron lutte vaillamment contre les sinistres plans de Dialga Primal aux côtés de son jeune fils, Aurio. Quant aux Blue Rescue, ils combattent également pour la cause des Luxen et en se moment même, ils font diversion à la Forêt Crépuscule pour nous donner du temps ici. Donc…**  
– **Bla, bla, bla !** fit une voix fluette derrière la grenouille ninja.** Tu parles trop, Shinobu.**

Sage porta son regard sur l'origine de cette voix et aperçut un jeune zorua. La nostalgie étreignit son cœur. Quelque chose dans l'attitude rebelle de ce petit effronté lui rappelait une vieille connaissance…

– **Je sais, Night…,** soupira le shinobi.

– **On dirait pas**, rétorqua le renard ténébreux. **Le Temps file.**

– **Mon petit-frère n'a pas tord**, Shinobu, intervint une roussile. **Nous perdons l'avance que les Blue Rescue nous ont donné et tu sais que lorsqu'on joue avec Dialga Primal, chaque secondes comptent.**

– **Je sais, Sable, je sais…**

Shinobu ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Tout à coup, il semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le vieil alakazam s'en voulut un peu, par sa faute, son jeune ami se faisait réprimander par un zorua haut comme trois pommes et qui, à vue de nez, ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Aussi décida-t-il de faire revenir l'attention sur lui.

Sage toussa, rappelant ainsi aux Luxen où ils se trouvaient.

– **Mh ! Etes-vous venus pour finir dans les sombres cachots de la Cour des Condamnés ou bien pour récolter des informations ? Les Partisans ne tarderont pas, vous savez… peut-être sont-ils même déjà en chemin.**

– **Très bien alors venons-en au fait, Sage…**, répondit Shinobu,** dit nous ce que tu sais sur la PTP.**

– **Que voulez-vous avoir exactement ?**

– **Tout. Absolument tout !**

– **Fort bien. Approchez-vous, je vais vous expliquez ce que je sais à propos de la Paralysie Temporelle.**

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit passage dans la tête de Yami ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé, d'ailleurs ?**

**La fameuse Epreuve qui ferait d'Ava et Nayati de véritable Partisans est enfin arrivée ! Nayati est évalué par l'intriguant Yami tandis que sa camarade sera évaluée par Isha, le mentor de l'arcko. D'ailleurs, ces deux Partisans ne semble pas vraiment s'apprécier...**

**De l'autre coté, Shinobu, Sable et Night sont venus chercher des informations sur la Paralysie Temporelle Planétaire au Temple Alakazam. Mais c'est justement là que se déroulera l'Epreuve de Nayati ! Que va t-il se passer ? Les Luxen auront-ils le temps d'écouter Sage puis rentrer dans leur QG ou seront-ils capturés par les serviteurs de Dialga Primal ? Et surtout, qui est cette fameuse silhouette que l'on a vu au chapitre précédent ?**

**Quoiqu'il vous vienne à l'esprit, laissez un commentaire et développez vos idées ou théories. A la prochaine !**

**-Caelys**

**P.S : Avez-vous vu les dernières info sur Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon ? Si oui, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	4. Chapitre III - Tuer ou être tuer

**Le voilà, tout chaud, tout frais ! Le chapitre trois, mesdames et messieurs ;D**

** Sur ce, je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre fait avec amour 3**

* * *

**~Chapitre III - Tuer ou être tuer~**

Comme l'avait si bien dit Sable, le temps était compté pour les Luxen. C'était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre, en particulier quand leur ennemi se trouvait être le dieu du Temps lui-même ! Donc les rebelles s'avancèrent et tendirent une oreille attentive.

– **Cependant, je ne crains de ne pas être d'une bien grande aide pour vous car je ne sais que peu de chose sur ce sujet**, les avertit le vénérable alakazam.

– **Toutes informations dans nôtre quête sont précieuses**, objecta Shinobu.

– **Voilà ce que je sais : c'est la destruction de la Tour du Temps qui a provoqué la Paralysie Temporelle.**

Un bref silence accueillit cette explication. Sage leur laissa le temps d'analyser l'information qu'il venait de leur fournir.

– …**Et c'est tout ?** demanda finalement Night, brisant le silence. **Même à la Cours des Condamnés y aurait eu plus d'infos.**

– **Je vous avais prévenu.**

– **C'est déjà un début**, fit remarquer la roussile.

– **Night**, le gronda l'amphibien, **je te défends de manquer de respect au grand Aventurier que fut messire Sage !**

Alors que ses camarades partaient sur une énième dispute – Night et Shinobu ne pouvaient pas se blairer – au grand daim de Sable, une puissante vague de nostalgie envahit le vénérable érudit.

Puis une seconde vague, plus puissante cette fois, le frappa. Ce n'était plus de la nostalgie mais de l'espoir. Sage avait l'espoir de revoir un jour cette boule de feu nommée soleil, l'immensité du bleu du ciel et de la mer ainsi que les océans de verdure que représentaient les forêts. Car il avait une dernière chose à leur dire…

– …Je ne sais, certes, point grand-chose à ce sujet mais il se pourrait que le Lac de Brumes vous apporte plus de réponses.

La dispute cessa aussitôt. Et, ne saisissant pas la référence puisqu'ils n'avaient vécu aux Temps Jadis, les renardeaux se tournèrent vers leur camarade pour voir s'il comprenait de quoi l'ancêtre parlait.

– **Le Lac des Brumes hein ? Voilà qui ne me rajeunit pas**, déclara celui-ci avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

– **Tu sais où c'est, Shinobu ?** demanda Night.

L'amphinobi hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il se remémorait une époque meilleure désormais révolue. Voyant cela, l'adolescente le secoua gentiment pour le ramener à la réalité. Ce n'était guère le moment de laisser distraire alors qu'ils se trouvaient au cœur du territoire ennemi. De plus, trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivé. Ils devaient rentrer maintenant avant que les sbires de Dialga Primal ne leur tombent dessus.

– **Merci infiniment pour ces précieuses informations, vénérable Sage, mais nous devons partir à présent.**

– **Qu'Arceus vous gar-**

Sage s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'une lame d'énergie ténébreuse le percuta, l'envoyant lourdement s'écraser contre le mur de son propre temple. Shinobu, tout comme ses jeunes camarades, savait ce que cela signifiait.

– **Les Partisans nous ont trouvé !** s'écria Night, toutes griffes dehors.

* * *

Debout sur une poutre au-dessus des hérétiques, qui souillaient les terres du Seigneur Dialga par leur simple présence, se tenaient Yami et Nayati.

Ce dernier, voyant son évaluateur scruter les rangs des Luxen avec insistance, se demanda ce qu'il cherchait. Il se garda bien, cependant, de le lui demander. En revanche, l'arcko réitéra sa question : en quoi consistait son Epreuve ? Ce que l'absol ailé consentit enfin à lui dévoiler, après avoir jeté un Regard Noir aux hérétiques pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas pendant leur discussion.

– **Te souviens-tu, petit aspirant, que je te donnerai l'occasion de prouver ta loyauté à nôtre Dieu ? La voilà, là, sous tes yeux. Et elle n'attend que toi. Mais sache cependant une chose, nous n'attendons pas de toi la même chose que les autres aspirants… ce que nous désirons, c'est une preuve de ta dévotion. Une preuve qui assura au Seigneur Dialga ton inconditionnelle loyauté.**

– **Et comment puis-je faire cela, messire ?**

– **C'est on ne peut plus simple, il te suffit de tuer ceux que je vais te désigner et de rapporter leur cadavre au Seigneur Dialga. En revanche, si tu n'y parvins pas…**

Quelque chose dans la voix de l'absol ailé mit Nayati mal à l'aise. Yami avait susurré la dernière phrase, comme s'il y avait glissé de lourds sous-entendus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'adolescent pokémon ressentit que sa vie était menacée. _S'il jamais je venais à échouer_, comprit Nayati en avalant sa salive, _c'est la mort que je trouverai_. Un coup d'œil vers ses cibles lui apprit qu'eux aussi sentaient cette aura oppressante et meurtrière émanant du bras-droit du Seigneur Dialga.

– **J-Je ne vous décevrai pas, messire Yami…**, ne put que balbutier l'arcko en s'inclinant devant le regard ardent du loup ailé.

– **Bien. L'amphinobi me semble trop expérimenté pour toi, je m'en chargerai. Quant aux autres, ils ne devraient pas te poser de problème, n'est-ce pas…?**

Sans doute satisfait de son effet, celui-ci bondit sur son adversaire tout en préparant une Griffe Ombre. Aussitôt, un féroce combat débuta entre lui et la grenouille ninja, libérant momentanément l'arcko et les Luxen restants. Ce dernier resta plusieurs minutes comme pétrifié sur place, la peur lui liant les membres. Il avait peur. Non pas de combattre ces viles faces de rats. Non. Ce dont il avait peur, c'était de mourir avec la certitude d'avoir déçu son Dieu.

Un vieux souvenir lui revint alors. Celui où ceux qu'il nommait jadis ses « parents » rejoignirent les rebelles en compagnie de cette larve humaine. La peur s'envola, rapidement remplacée par la colère. Une colère terrible, telle qu'il n'en a jamais connu ! _Cette larve est à l'origine de tous mes malheurs ! Je vais tuer ces fils de renards boiteux puis chaque Luxen jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise où se terre ce misérable insecte ! Et quant je l'aurai face à moi, je l'éventrerai sous les yeux de ses chiens de félons, le laisserai se vider de son sang pendant que je les étoufferai avec ses tripes !_

Revigoré par ces pensées, Nayati sauta à son tour de la poutre pour rejoindre le sol ferme. L'aspirant se permit alors de foudroyer les hérétiques du regard : il était plus que confiant en ses chances de réussite malgré le désavantage de type qu'il avait avec la roussile. Aucun de ses deux ennemis n'avait l'air d'avoir de véritable expériences des combats contrairement à lui qui n'avait fait – presque – que cela ces dix dernières années.

Devant un combat devenu inévitable les deux Luxen, résignés, se mirent en garde. Le gecko tacha de se concentrer en priorité sur les deux pokémons lui faisant face en essayant de faire abstraction du reste. Il attendait que ses adversaires ne fasse qu'une erreur – rien qu'une ! – pour fondre sur eux. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, à force de rester immobile, il bougea inconsciemment sa queue. Ce simple mouvement fut comme un signal disant que la bataille pouvait commencer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la renarde de feu pour se jeter dans le combat. S'armant du bâton qui reposait dans son épaisse queue, elle le pointa dans sa direction et entama une incantation. Nayati fronça les sourcils. N'avait-elle pas comprit que ce duel signifiait la mort pour elle et ses traitres de compagnons ? Déterminé à le leur faire comprendre, il esquiva la charge intrépide du zorua pour foncer sur la roussil. Bientôt, le désespoir les frapperont de plein fouet et il ne lui restera plus qu'à les achever !

Arrivé à la hauteur de l'adolescente qui – avec son bâton enflammé placé devant sa bouche – s'apprêtait à lui lancer un Lance-Flamme, Nayati poussa un Grincement strident. Instinctivement, la femelle porta ses mains à ses oreilles, abandonnant son attaque. Parfait ! La voilà à sa merci ! Fonçant toujours droit sur elle, il utilisa son élan pour sauter et se mit à tournoyer. Il la frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans un mur du Temple pendant que lui faisait un atterrissage contrôlé. Il observait sa proie, le regard menaçant. Ces maudits ne valaient rien face à lui !

Mais la fierté qu'il éprouva fut de courte durée : d'intenses douleurs se firent ressentir dans son dos, le forçant d'arrêter son attaque pour hurler sa douleur. Celle-ci, trop intense pour lui, le cloua au sol. L'arcko essaya de se relever, en vain. C'était peine perdu, il n'y arrivait pas… _Nan, je ne dois pas penser ainsi ! Je dois GAGNER ! JE DOIS PROUVER QUE J'AI MA PLACE AUPRES DU SEIGNEUR DIALGA !_

Puisant au plus profond de sa volonté, le gecko se força à se lever malgré la douleur fulgurante qui parcourait son dos et la sève rouge qui s'écoulait de ses blessures. Une lueur verte l'entoura alors et il poussa un puissant hurlement de rage avant de se retourner pour sauter sauvagement sur le zorua. Le gecko mordit ce maudit renard ténébreux de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang se répande dans sa bouche et commença à aspirer son énergie.

Sa victime se débattit quelques instants puis ses mouvements devinrent puis lents, comme engourdis. _Bientôt,_ pensa Nayati, _tu rejoindras le Royaume des Ombres, là où se trouve ta place, misérable Luxen !_ Concentré sur sa proie, il ne vit pas venir la Déflagration qui fondait droit sur lui et l'hérétique. Pourtant, il n'eut pas à s'en préoccupé car l'attaque se dissipa d'elle-même. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… comme si le néant l'avait avalé.

Mais ce phénomène ne s'arrêta pas là. Une force invisible força Nayati à lâcher le petit zorua – désormais mort – qui vola jusqu'aux pieds de la roussile.

– **Que Giratina m'emporte !** jura le gecko. **Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ?! **

Si lui ne comprenait d'où venait cette magie giratinesque, la renarde de feu elle, semblait très bien en connaître l'origine.

– **Samaël ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir même si nous venons à être danger !**

Nayati la regardait comme si elle était folle. A qui parlait-elle ?

– **Mais c'est trop me demander, Sable !** retentit une jeune voix aigue mais qui dont les intonations faisait penser à un mâle. **Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire quand mon grand-frère essaye de tuer mon ami !**

_« grand-frère » ? Se pourrait-il que…_ Nayati n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, il n'en eu pas besoin. L'humain était là, bien qu'il soit invisible. Cet insecte insignifiant qui lui avait pourrit la vie durant le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu, osait à présent se mettre en travers de son chemin ?! Et l'empêcher d'accéder à l'amour du Seigneur Dialga en plus de celui de Nosh et Lune ?! La colère coulant dans ses veines jusqu'à présent se mua en haine. Une haine effroyable et brulante qui menaçait de le dévorer tout entier ! Cette larve humaine, même si elle possédait de la magie démoniaque, allait payer pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait !

– …**Le jeu a assez duré. Il est temps pour vous de MOURIR !**

Sans leur donner le temps de réagir, l'arcko utilisa simultanément Hâte et Vive-Attaque pour augmenter sa vitesse déjà ahurissante pour un arcko puis il fit apparaître de nulle part deux lames blanche de pure énergie pour les planter dans le cœur des deux renardeaux. Sous la violence de ses coups, le sang giclât, aspergeant les mains l'adolescent du liquide vermeil. La rebelle émit quels sons incompréhensibles avant de tomber raide sur le sol. Nayati recula, n'arrivant pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Plus rien ne lui parvenait. Ni le silence de mort indiquant que même le ninja et sire Yami ne combattait plus, ni le fait que l'humain venait de surgir du néant et qu'il tenait juste en face de lui, le fixant d'un regard d'une infinie tristesse. Seuls les deux cadavres à ses pieds lui parvenaient. Un rire s'échappa soudain de sa gorge, un rire dément, fou. Il envahit tout l'espace, résonnant encore et encore dans le Temple Alakazam. Ce fut seulement là qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. _Je les ai tués ! Je les ai tués !_ La joie enfla dans sa poitrine, se mêlant à la haine, se qui lui donna le tournis. Sa place auprès du Seigneur Dialga était assurée !

– **Pourquoi…? Pourquoi les avoir tués alors que tu pouvais juste les capturer ? Pourquoi, Nayati ?!**

La joie s'évapora dès que cette voix si détestée parvint à ses oreilles. Nayati leva les yeux sur le garçon pour le dévisager. Sa fourrure noire, posée en vrac sur sa petite tête d'ange encore enfantine, partait dans tous les sens. Son bandeau, en plus de couvrir la majeure partie de son front, faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir l'infinie tristesse de ses yeux bleus. Un foulard blanc noué autour de son épaule droite cachait se qui semblait être un tatouage blanc. Les seuls autres accessoires visibles furent un bracelet serti d'une perle rose placé à son poignet droit et un anneau doré à la cheville gauche. Mais la chose qui énerva le plus Nayati fut les morceaux de tissus dont l'humain s'enveloppait : les couleurs lui faisaient penser à un arcko ! Se prenait-il pour un pokémon, en plus de lui avoir volé ses parents ?

– **SILENCE, insecte répugnent ! Je t'interdis d'injurier le Seigneur Dialga de la sorte ! Il est bon, juste et aimant, contrairement au démon qui vous tient lieu de chef, vous les misérables Luxen.**

– **Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi un tel Dieu ressent-il le besoin de transformer des enfants innocent en assassins implacables ?!** rétorqua Samaël, les larmes ruisselant à présent sur ses joues de poupin.

– **Je pourrais te retourner la question, **_**Sakaël**_**, le sac de merde !**

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, l'humain ne grimaça pas en entendant la déformation de son nom. Au lieu de quoi, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, comme s'il trouvait cela amusant. Mais la tristesse ne quitta pas son regard, pas plus que ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent de couler.

– **Profite du peu d'innocence qu'il te reste, Nayati, car un jour viendra où les regrets t'étoufferont.**

Nayati serra les dents. Pour qui cette larve à peine sortit de l'enfance se prenait-elle pour le menacer ainsi ?!

– **Ce n'est pas une menace mais un conseil de ton petit-frère.**

La rage envahit l'arcko, cet être inférieur n'était pas son frère ni quoique se soit d'autre ! Il n'était rien sinon un ennemi à abattre ! Dans sa fureur, Nayati créa de nouveau deux lames d'énergie blanche – une dans chaque main – et chargea l'humain haït. Une grossière erreur. Car l'humain avait encore un allié.

Shinobu, qui jusqu'à là c'était contenter d'observer le gecko, apparut soudainement devant lui. Dégainant une lame d'énergie noire, signifiant que c'était une attaque ténèbres, l'amphinobi brisa celles du gecko puis le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. L'adolescent arcko se débattit violemment, donnant coups de pied, coups de poing et morsures. Mais rien n'y fit, la grenouille ninja restait fermement campé sur lui sans pour autant y mettre tout son poids.

– **Si tu savais comme je te plains, petite lune noire…**, lui murmura le Luxen au creux de la feinte gauche lui servant d'oreille. **Aujourd'hui, tu te réjouis de la mort de deux enfants innocents luttant pour ramener ce monde à la vie mais demain, quand tout sera clair, tu deviendras quelqu'un d'autre et là… les remords t'envahiront tel le jet d'une fontaine.**

Nayati enrageait. Non seulement il n'était qu'à quelques mètre de Sakaël mais en plus, il devait écouter les inepties de cet hérétique qui le retenait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer Grincement pour le faire taire et le faire lâcher prise, une lame de vent frôla sa tête. L'arcko fut aussitôt libérer, fit face au ninja dont les traits se durcissent. L'humain, dont les larmes ne se tarissaient pas, avait même abandonné la tristesse à la méfiance.

– **Mais qu'entends-je ?** susurra Yami en rejoignant le gecko. **Serait-ce une tentative d'enrôlement dans l'armée de Giratina le fourbe ? Nayati, cher compagnon, rappelle-moi… quelle est la peine encourue pour ce crime prit en flagrant délit ?**

– **La mort, sire Yami...**, répondit Nayati, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur sa figure, le rendant aussi menaçant que l'absol.

Désormais sur la même longueur d'ondes, évaluateur et aspirant s'approchèrent lentement, inexorablement vers leurs proies, certains de leur victoire. Après tout, Regard Noir les empêchaient de s'enfuir !

– **Hoopa, MAINTENANT !** hurla soudain l'amphinobi, attrapant le bras du garçon.

Un anneau doré apparut au dessus des rebelles et commença à engloutir ces derniers. Nayati, furieux, essaya de les rejoindre pour empêcher leur fuite mais avant qu'il parvienne à leur hauteur, tout avait disparut. Anneau comme Luxen.

Laissant échappé un cri de rage, l'arcko frappa le sol où se tenait les hérétique il y avait encore un instant. Ses félons avaient réussi à fuir !

– **Allons, allons, jeune Nayati**, le tempéra Yami. **Qu'ils s'échappent n'est pas grave, nous les reverrons bien assez tôt.**

– **J'espère, messire… Il me plairait beaucoup d'apporter la tête de Sakaël au Seigneur Dialga.**

– **Cela viendra, je peux te l'assurer. Maintenant, ramène-moi le cadavre de Sage. **

Acquiesçant, l'aspirant se dirigea vers l'autel contre lequel l'alakazam s'était écrasé au débat du combat et commença à le chercher des yeux. Mais Sage n'était plus là. L'adolescent eu beau soulever les graviers, croyant que le scélérat avait été enseveli, il n'était nulle part. Sage s'était volatilisé !

– **Messire Yami !** s'exclama-t-il. **Sage a disparu !**

Le bras-droit du Temps, nullement étonné, se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– **Ne te préoccupe plus de lui, en ce cas. Viens à présent, le Seigneur Dialga doit attendre avec impatience le résultat de ton Epreuve.**

Sur ces mots, l'absol ailé fit léviter les cadavres des Luxen avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Nayati, le torse pompé de fierté, s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'une voix murmura dans sa tête. Une voix qu'il n'avait que peu entendu mais qu'il haïssait déjà de tout son être. La voix de Sakaël.

– _Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, quoique tu fasses… je t'aimerai éternellement, mon frère._

Outré par cette déclaration, l'arcko voulut répliquer avec un discours cinglant mais quelque chose le laissa sans voix. Comment l'humain pouvait lui parler alors qu'il n'était plus ici ?

– **Nayati ! Que diable fais-tu ? Notre Dieu va finir par perdre patience, tu sais.**

– **J'arrive, messire !**

Tirant partit de l'occasion, il décida de répondre et en même temps, de vider son sac.

– _Tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais mon frère ! Seulement une épine dans la patte du Seigneur Dialga que me ferai une joie de massacrer. Et après toi, se sera le tour de MES parents que tu as détourné du droit chemin. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là… je n'aurai de cesse de vous traquez et de vous tuez jusqu'au dernier ! Se sera à ce moment, et seulement à ce moment-là, que mon âme trouvera le repos._

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter à cet insecte méprisable, Nayati prit la suite de son évaluateur. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre véritablement l'armée du Seigneur Dialga !

* * *

**Voilà qui conclu l'Epreuve de Nayati ainsi que sa première confrontation avec Samaël, le garçon qui lui a volé ses parents. Vous attendiez-vous à ce que Yami lui demande de tuer ses ennemis ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier face à face entre Nayati et Samaël ?**

**En tous les cas, Nayati va rentré victorieux à la Tour du Temps et devenir enfin ce qu'il a toujours voulut être : un Partisan du Seigneur Dialga ! Mais du côté Luxen, que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! ;)**

**Quoiqu'il vous vienne à l'esprit, laissez un commentaire et développez vos idées ou théories. A la prochaine !**

**-Caelys**

**P.S : Que pensez-vous des nouveaux pokémons révélés par Nintendo ? Les aimez-vous ?**


	5. Chapitre IV - Eternité

**Pop! A new wild chapter appears! Gotta catch it! Je l'ai fait avec amour alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~Chapitre IV - Éternité~ **

Un rêve. Voilà un mot parfait pour définir ce que vivait actuellement le jeune arcko. Car Yami, son évaluateur, lui avait révéler avant l'heure que sa performance lui assurait une place parmi les Partisans. Depuis, Nayati était comme sur petit nuage.

Ava, assise à sa gauche, semblait dans le même état. Elle, n'avait guère eu les résultats de son Epreuve mais paraissait réellement confiante. Cela égayait davantage l'arcko, il ne pouvait imaginer vivre cet honneur sans elle. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait toujours Namarok, Isha voire même Yami avec qui partager cet instant mais ce ne serait pas pareil sans elle… Ava était son amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie !

La seule chose qu'il voulait là, maintenant, était de partager ce moment avec elle car après tout, il leur appartenait.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il voyait, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité, Nayati vu passé les élèves choisis par le Dieu du Temps pour devenir des aspirants puis enfin, vint leur tour.

– **Maintenant**, commença le Seigneur Dialga, **vint le moment que je préfère le plus depuis que vous, mes suivants, m'avez voué votre vie. Le sacrement des Partisans. Ces deux jeunes pokémons que vous voyez là, entre mon Bras-Droit et Isha, se sont durement entrainer durant ces dix dernières années afin d'être prêt à me servir et viennent de passer leur Epreuve.**

Le dragon fit une pause pour regarder dans leur direction, provoquant un frisson d'excitation chez le gecko.

– **Ava, fille d'Ohanzee et Nirvelli, approche-toi et entends les résultats de ton Epreuve !**

L'évolie, tremblante à la fois d'excitation et d'appréhension, échangea un regard emplit d'espoir avec Nayati avant de s'avancer fièrement vers leur seigneur et maître.

– **Bien que tu sois jeune et peu expérimentée des véritables batailles, tu as parfaitement réussi à faire face à trois Luxen connus comme étant les Blue Rescues. Tu en a, certes, laisser un s'échappé mais non sans lui avoir infligé de grave dommages et mis KO les deux autres. La ruse dont tu as fait preuve a comblé tes lacunes et te permet ainsi d'être digne de rejoindre le rang de mes Partisans.**

Sur ces mots, le Seigneur Dialga fit luire les griffes de sa patte droite d'une lueur métallique et d'un geste vif, se trancha légèrement son autre patte. Il fit signe au noctunoir de lui apporté le bol qu'il tenait pour y verser quelques gouttes de son sang bleuté. Puis il utilisa son pouvoir temporel pour stopper le flot sanguin. _Surement en vu de mon propre sacrement_, pensa Nayati. Ensuite, le dragon bleu nuit aux veine oranges ordonna à Isha de poser le bol devant la petite renarde.

– **Boit mon sang et reçoit l'Eternité !**

Ava s'exécuta. Lorsqu'enfin, elle eut fini de laper le bol, une aura bleuté surgit de son petit corps et se rassembla au niveau de sa poitrine pour former un étrange et singulier dessin. Le symbole du Temps. Le symbole de Dialga !

– **A partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à ce que mon cousin, Yveltal le Faucheur, te prenne la vie, tu seras ma Partisane !**

Tous applaudirent, ravis que la petite Ava ait enfin rejoint les rangs du Lord du Temps. Nayati se joignit à eux, sans s'apercevoir que Namarok – à la droite du Dieu – faisait semblant de frapper dans ses mains. Celui-ci fit alors signe à l'évolie de s'asseoir à sa gauche avant de demander le calme.

– **Nayati, fils des félons, approche et entends les résultats de ton Epreuve !**

Le gecko sortit brusquement de sa bulle à ce commandement. Bien sûr, Nayati s'était attendu à ce cruel rappel. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il restait le fils de Nosh et Lune tout comme ces derniers continuaient d'étendre leur ombre sur lui. C'était inévitable. _Mais quand même… pourquoi cela me fait si mal de penser à eux ? Je les ai pourtant reniés !_ Et soudain, tel un serpent, le doute s'insinua dans le cœur du jeune arcko. Et si, en vérité, Yami lui avait menti ? S'il lui avait fait miroiter une place dans l'armée du Seigneur Dialga pour au final dire à celui-ci qu'il avait lamentablement échouer ? Et…et…et… et si ce n'était pas un sacrement mais une exécution qui l'attendait ?

L'idée de s'enfuir jusqu'à la Forêt Crépuscule et d'y appeler les Luxen lui traversa l'esprit. _Tu aurais dû partir avec eux ce jour-là…_, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, Nayati se mit à trembler de peur. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlaient de fuir ! _Je dois partir ! VITE !_

Une large main se posa alors sur son épaule gauche, le faisant sursauter. Lentement, Nayati leva la tête et croisa le regard de son mentor. Loin d'exprimer une jouissance malsaine, le regard d'Isha ne dégageait que chaleur, réconfort et amour. Bien qu'extrêmement surpris, le soulagement envahit l'âme de l'adolescent. Isha était là ! Et tant que le noctunoir serait là, le gecko ne risquait rien car il était son mentor. Son protecteur.

– _Laisse la crainte et la peur t'abandonner, Nayati. Ton enfance est finie désormais, il est temps pour toi de suivre ta destinée peu importe où elle te mènera._

Comme si ces simples phrases avaient été une incantation, la peur et le doute disparurent de son cœur. D'un hochement solennel, l'arcko remercia le spectre avant de s'avancer fièrement vers l'estrade de pierres créer par les villageois juste devant Bourg-Rouage où se tenait son Dieu, toutes craintes à présent envolées.

Les villageois, le voyant s'approcher d'un pas assuré du Seigneur du Temps, turent instantanément leurs ragots qu'ils avaient commencés lorsqu'il fut appelé. Car en cet instant, Nayati avait la prestance d'un Partisan !

Quand celui-ci arriva finalement aux pattes du dragon bleu nuit aux veines orangés, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire sincère.

– **Nayati… comme je viens de le dire, tu es la progéniture de deux serviteurs m'ayant trahit, et pourtant je t'ai malgré tout choisis pour devenir un de mes Partisan. Sais-tu pourquoi ?**

– **Je l'ignore, Maître Dialga**, finit par avouer le jeune gecko, étonné de la tournure de son sacrement.

– **Je t'ai choisi parce que, malgré l'absence de tes parents, la solitude et la haine liée à ton nouveau statut, tu as persévéré dans la voie que tu voulais suivre depuis ton plus jeune âge : devenir Partisan !**

Nayati ne sut quoi dire en réponse à cette déclaration et le Dieu continua.

– **Mais, à cause de ce statut si particulier qui était le tien, j'attendais de toi bien plus qu'un simple aspirant. Et, au vu du résultat de ton Epreuve, j'ai eu raison de te confier à Isha.**

Nayati tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Il fixait le Seigneur Dialga d'un regard triste, comme s'il déplorait la perte d'un être cher. Cependant, l'adolescent n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet car la divinité annonça enfin les résultats de son Epreuve.

– **Pour faire face au deux Luxen que Yami t'avais donné comme cibles, tu as su faire preuve de stratégie et d'une grande volonté. De plus, animé par la rage de vaincre, tu ne m'as non pas apporté des prisonniers mais les cadavres de nos ennemis, me démontrant ainsi où se place ta dévotion.**

Sur ces paroles, le Bras-Droit fit léviter lesdits cadavres bien hauts, afin que tous puissent les contempler. De nombreuses exclamations parvinrent aux fentes du gecko, ainsi que les murmures des conversations. Que le maître des lieux fit taire d'une phrase.

– **C'est donc lavé de toute honte et l'honneur vengé que tu rejoins le rang de mes Partisans.**

Le Seigneur Dialga plia sa jambe avant gauche de manière à placer sa blessure juste au-dessus du bol. Il lâcha alors l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son flot sanguin, lequel s'écoula dans le récipient jusqu'à le remplir. Alors seulement la divinité referma sa blessure avec son pouvoir temporel.

– **Bois mon sang et reçoit l'Eternité !**

Presque religieusement, Nayati prit le bol dans ses pattes avec d'infinies précautions. Il observa longuement le sang divin qu'il allait ingurgiter d'ici quelques minutes. Curieusement, il était bleu. Au vu des veines orangées parcourant le corps du dragon, l'arcko aurait juré que son sang serait orangé lui aussi.

Puis il regarda tour à tour Ava, Namarok, s'attarda un peu sur Isha, Yami et revient sur le Dieu. Le remerciant silencieusement d'avoir crut en lui malgré l'acte de trahison de ses parents, il porta le bol à sa bouche et le vida en quelques gorgées. Comme pour l'évolie, une aura bleuté surgit de son corps avant de se concentrer sur son épaule droite pour y faire apparaitre le symbole du Temps.

– **A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que le Faucheur prenne ta vie, tu seras mon Partisan.**

Peu applaudirent parmi les villageois de Bourg-Rouage mais Nayati n'en avait que faire. Car ceux qui comptaient pour lui, eux, le firent. De plus, Ava l'avait rejoint et l'armée du Seigneur Dialga toute entière s'était mise à scander leur nom.

– **AVA ! NAYATI !**

Les deux nouveaux Partisans échangèrent un regard complice. Leur rêve s'était enfin réaliser !

* * *

Samaël et Shinobu furent recrachés sans ménagement par l'Anneau d'Hoopa devant l'entrée de l'immense palais fait de platine où résidait le Dieu des Dimensions. Le soulagement s'empara des deux Luxen : ils étaient de retour au Monde Inversé !

Ayant finit son office, l'anneau retourna se poser sur la corne de son propriétaire qui les pressa de questions :

– **Sam, Shinobu ! Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Où sont Night et Sable ?**

L'humain sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant leur nom et les larmes reprirent de plus belle.

– **Ils… ils sont**, hoqueta-t-il sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

– **Sable et Night sont morts.**

Voilà. Shinobu l'avait dit. Sable et Night étaient morts, tué de la main même de l'être aimait le plus après ses parents, son grand-frère Nayati. Pourtant, le garçon n'éprouvait ni haine ni colère à son encontre. Seulement une profonde peine.

– **Oh…**, ne trouva qu'à dire Hoopa, soudain mal à l'aise. **Vous voulez que je l'annonce à leurs parents ?**

– **Nan, s'écria Samaël. Je le leur dirai !**

– **Samaël…**, commença le ninja en se tournant vers lui.

– **Je sais que Yamika est une tes amies, Shinobu, mais il faut que l'un de nous fasse un rapport à Giratina sinon ils… ils seront morts pour rien ! Et puis tu expliques mieux que moi, de toute façon.**

L'humain fixa l'amphinobi de son regard océan. Il lui demanda silencieusement d'accepter. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci détourna le regard en soupirant. Il avait gagné.

– **D'accord… Je vais faire mon rapport.**

Samaël le remercia d'un faible sourire et commença à descendre les marches du palais lorsque Shinobu l'interpella.

– **Samaël !**

– **Oui ?**

– **Ce n'est pas ta faute, alors ne t'en veux pas.**

Il ne répondit pas et leur tourna le dos. _Si, c'est ma faute ! J'aurai pu faire en sorte de les sauver et pourtant… et pourtant… je n'ai rien fait. Je les ai juste… regardés mourir !_ Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées noires, le garçon reprit sa route.

Il descendit les marches du palais, répondit vaguement aux salutations que lui lançaient ses camarades rebelles puis se dirigea vers ce que les Luxen nommaient le quartier inversé. Pourquoi un tel nom ? Eh bien parce que les bâtiments de ce quartier avaient la tête en bas. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas s'écraser au sol ? La gravité.

Sur Tero Nova, le noyau faisait office de centre gravitationnel mais ici, dans le Monde Inversé, ça fonctionnait différemment. Il y avait des centres de gravité un peu partout, de tel sorte qu'on pouvait marcher sur les murs ou au plafond exactement comme au sol. Et justement, Yamika et Wakanda, les parents des renardeaux, vivaient là-bas.

Samaël s'y rendit d'un pas rapide, sans apprécier le changement de vu qu'il affectionnait tant d'ordinaire. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra le bâtiment qu'il cherchait, y pénétra et monta jusqu'au cinquième étage. Arriver face à leur porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Se rendant compte qu'il pleurait toujours, il voulut essuyer ses larmes mais elles revenaient encore et encore. Du coup, il abandonna.

Fixant la porte de l'appartement des renards, le garçon se disait qu'il devait toquer pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas trouver les bons mots. Peur de ne pas être en mesure de leur expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Alors, comme à chaque que la peur envahissait son être, le garçon recourra à l'astuce que son père lui avait enseigné. Il accepta ses peurs.

N'étant plus entravé par les chaines de la peur, le préadolescent respira un bon coup et toqua à la porte. Un goupelin ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

– **Sama… Qui y a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Et où sont les enfants ?**

– **Je…**

Il n'arrivait plus à parler tant l'émotion lui nouait la gorge.

– **Il est arrivé quelque chose aux enfants ?**

A défaut de pouvoir émettre un mot, le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête. Wakanda s'apprêtait à le submerger de question quand une fourrure rouge, grise et noire apparut dans son champ de vision. Celui – ou plutôt celle – à qui elle appartenait passa d'abord en coup de vent dans le couloir derrière le sorcier renard avant de revenir vers eux.

– **Samaël ? C'est bien toi ?**

Nouveau hochement de tête.

– **Mais… c'est quoi toutes ces larmes ?**

– **Trésor**, intervint Wakanda. **Il est arrivé quelque chose à nos petits.**

Le mâle l'avait dit sur un ton calme pourtant, si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir le tremblement de sa voix. De plus, lorsque l'humain observa la zoroark, la tristesse et la résignation brillaient dans ses yeux. Pas de doute possible : ils avaient comprit.

– **Je vois…**, chuchota presque celle-ci avant reprendre un peu plus fort. **Merci d'avoir prit sur toi pour venir nous l'annoncer, Samaël. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir – mon compagnon aussi je pense – et c'est comment sont-ils…**

Yamika ne termina pas sa phrase, sans doute était-ce trop dur pour elle aussi de le dire. Malgré tout, le préadolescent comprit. Elle lui demandait de leur conter comment Sable et Night avaient rendu l'âme. Cela risquait, certes, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais ils méritaient de savoir. C'était normal. Yamika et Wakanda étaient leurs parents après tout.

Samaël hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

– **Merci**, le remercia cette fois le goupil de feu. **Entre, on y sera mieux pour t'écouter.**

Les deux renards l'invitèrent à rentrer et lui indiquèrent où se trouvèrent le salon. Tout en s'y rendant, le garçon observa la décoration de l'appartement. Contrairement à la serre de son père, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, juste ce qu'il fallait. Avec quelques cristaux devenant luminescent à la tombée de la nuit. Car oui, le Monde Inversée n'avait pas été touché par la Paralysie Temporelle Planétaire. Quant aux murs et au plafond, ils semblaient ne pas existés et montraient l'aube se levant sur la Terre du Temps. Ce spectacle laissa le jeune humain bouche bée.

– **Ça surprend toujours la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? **

Samaël se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Yamika.

– **Époustouflant conviendrait mieux, dans mon cas**, répondit le garçon. **Mais c'est quoi ? De l'illusion ou de la magie ?**

_Tien ? J'ai retrouvé la parole._

– **Un mélange des deux enfaite**, avoua Wakanda en les rejoignant dans le salon avec des boissons. **Yamika a étendu son champ d'illusions sans penser à quoique ce soit et moi, j'y ai rajouté quelques runes magiques. Résultat, quand on regarde autour de nous, on y voit nos rêves les plus profonds. Nous, nous y voyons désormais nos enfants…**

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge à la fin de sa phrase et un silence pesant s'installa. La femelle montra à Samaël une table basse. Tous trois s'assirent à même le sol autour de la table et le mage posa les boissons dessus. Si le couple prirent chacun un verre, le garçon n'y toucha pas. Il avait la gorge si sèche qu'il avait l'impression que celle-ci resterait engluée s'il buvait. Aussi préféra-t-il s'abstenir.

Le silence finit par s'installer et Samaël, voyant les regards attentifs des renards, respira un grand coup et sécha ses larmes. Alors il leur expliqua tout. Du début à la fin. L'arrivé de leur groupe sur la Terre du Temps, le voyage qu'ils ont fait jusqu'au Temple Alakazam où Shinobu et Night n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des piques, ce que Sage leur a apprit sur la PTP et où trouver de plus amples informations, l'attaque surprise des Partisans, la mort des renardeaux et leur fuite. Puis il se tut, attendant la réaction des deux parents.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, d'ailleurs. Si Yamika enfouit son visage dans ses mains en murmurant « Mes petits anges… » tout en sanglotant, son compagnon réagit de façon plus virulente.

Wakanda se jeta sur le garçon et se mit à ruer de coup poing tout en le traitant de toutes les insultes lui venant à l'esprit. Celui-ci ne se défendait pas, jugeant qu'il méritait amplement. Il fallut que la zoroark le plonge dans une illusion pour qu'il arrête et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

– **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il faiblement, le regard dans le vide. **Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas sauvés ? POURQUOI N'AS-TU PAS TUE LEUR ASSASSIN POUR LES VENGER, SAMAËL ?!**

– **Tué Nayati ?** répéta le garçon en s'asseyant péniblement. **Je ne le ferai jamais. Il est mon grand-frère et je l'aime !**

– **Ce monstre n'est PAS ton grand-frère ! Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais ! ET PUIS COMMENT PEUX-TU AIMER L'ASSASSIN DE TES MEILLEURS AMIS ?!**

Samaël ne lui répondit pas. Certes, il comprenait la colère et la haine de Wakanda à l'encontre de Nayati, elle était légitime, mais lui éprouvait seulement de la rancœur envers lui-même. Il restait incapable d'haïr le gecko. _Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, quoique tu fasses… je t'aimerai éternellement, mon frère._

– **Samaël…**, fit alors Yamika. **Wakanda ne s'est plus ce qu'il dit. Ne lui en veux pas. Il lui faudra du temps pour que cette blessure cicatrise, aussi je te demanderais de ne pas revenir nous voir.**

– **Je comprends**, assura le préadolescent en se remettant debout. **Au revoir…**

– **ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !**

Et sur cet ultime hurlement, le garçon quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui des parents effondrés. Une fois leur porte fermé, il s'apprêta à utiliser son Bracelet Spatial accroché à son poignet droit et sertie d'une perle rose quand une voix retentit dans sa tête. La voix de Nayati.

– _Tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais mon frère ! Seulement une épine dans la patte du Seigneur Dialga que me ferai une joie de massacrer. Et après toi, se sera le tour de MES parents que tu as détourné du droit chemin. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là… je n'aurai de cesse de vous traquez et de vous tuez jusqu'au dernier ! Se sera à ce moment, et seulement à ce moment-là, que mon âme trouvera le repos._

Sans savoir pourquoi, Samaël sourit à cette déclaration pleine de menace et de promesse de mort. Son frère avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, le garçon avait une place dans son cœur. Car après tout, Nayati lui avait répondu. C'est donc à la triste et joyeux qu'il appuya sur la perle rose en chuchotant :

– **Monde Inversé, maison de Lune et Nosh.**

Une douce lueur rose l'enveloppa et la seconde suivante, il disparut.

* * *

**Nayati et Ava sont finalement devenus Partisans ! Ils pourront désormais aller casser du Luxen aussi souvent qu'il le veulent, afin de faire de Tero Nova un monde plus sûr.**

**De leur côté, Shinobu part faire son rapport au leader de la rébellion pendant que Samaël décide d'annoncer aux parents de ses amis leur mort. La réaction de Wakanda n'était-elle pas exagérée ? Qui est le leader des Luxen ? Et surtout... que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?** **Réponse au prochain chapitre ! ;)**

**Quoiqu'il vous vienne à l'esprit, laissez un commentaire et développez vos idées ou théories. A la prochaine !**

**-Caelys**

**P.S : Non content de massacrer les magnifiques openings de l'animé Pokémon créer par les japonais, les français s'amusent à nous pondre des noms de pokémons MER-DI-QUES !**


End file.
